


When a Predator Saves Prey

by LoverOfAllArts24601



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Mark, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Anal Sex, Dom Mark, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jack, Rough Sex, Sex, Shifters, Smut, Sub Jack, bunny - Freeform, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverOfAllArts24601/pseuds/LoverOfAllArts24601
Summary: Mark needed to clear his head so he goes walking the streets of L.A late at night. Instead of a peaceful night walk he stumbles upon a poor Omega being threatened in an ally. While he knows he should stay out of the way the Alpha in him has him pouncing on the attacker before he knows what he's doing. He ends up bringing the bunny home, against his will, and it leads to an eventful night.





	1. The Man In The Ally

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Sink Your Claws In My Heart by blacksparkles

      _Why am I even out here?_ the question has been ringing in my head all night. I don't have a reason to be out, but about an hour ago my brain decided I'd been in my house too long and I was stepping into the warm June air before I realized it. My name is Mark by the way, and I'm a shifter, now that's not something I'd go shouting in the streets but it's who I am. I'm an Alpha wolf and I lost my family around the time I was 16, I'm 27 and I've been on my own since.

     Being an Alpha unfortunately gives me a strong urge to protect my pack but I don't have one any more so I guess my body has decided the scream I just heard was someone worth helping. I was walking the streets of L.A, where I live, not expecting anyone to be out as it was almost 1 am. Apparently someone else had the same idea, my keen ears followed the sound of one loud male scream then a few more muffled whimpers that would've fallen deaf upon human ears. 

      The sounds led me to an almost pitch black side road where I saw a huge man, an obvious Alpha, forcing another smaller man against a wall. It took me a minute but my body finally picked up on the Omega smell and my brain just started screaming, _save him._

    Before I had time to argue with my inner animal I was falling to the ground, I heard my clothes rip as I felt my canines sharpen. My nails turned to claws and within seconds I was a full wolf, the only way you could tell the difference between me and an actual wolf is I was about twice the size. My feet picked up and within 4 bounds I was leaping on the attacker. He fell under my paws with a scream, now I refuse to kill but something is screaming for blood at the thought of what he might've done to this guy I don't even know. 

     Out of the corner of my eye I saw the smaller man who I know see has bright green hair fall to the ground, but I ignore it for a minute. I claw at the man's chest, tearing his shirt open and sending blood flying, thankfully my black fur conceals the crimson steaks that landed on me. I use my jaws to grab him by the neck and drag him to lean against the wall. After I lean him up I look over to see a very attractive and very scared looking prey. His hair is fluffy and bright green except on the sides where it's shaved and seems to sport a normal color, a rusty brown almost ginger color. He's wearing a now torn black t-shirt and black jeans with the knees intentionally torn out. I only got to stare for a second though because the second he realized I had turned to look at him he let out a small squeak and started to turn away. 

      As he turned though he seemed to shrink until he was just a bump under a pile of clothes and out of the pile came a bunny. I'd have laughed if it been in human form, but I must admit he was fast as he started running from the ally. He just wasn't nearly as fast as me. I took one step and I'd already caught up with him. As soon as I was right behind him I picked him up in by mouth, he started squeaking and kicking in protest. I should mention I didn't use my teeth, I picked him up the way a mother would her pups. I ran back to my house quickly with this small bunny just sitting in my grasp, he's given up protesting after half a block. We made it to my house in minutes and I instantly went around back, I've needed to come in a few times with out having time to make myself human first so I installed basically a doggy door around back big enough for me. 

     I used my nose to nudge it open and step into the kitchen. Long claws made a loud clicking against the hard wood as I walked. Slowly I made my way upstairs to my bedroom where the small rust colored bunny started to panic again. This time with more energy and urgency. I was going to sit him here but I needed him to trust me or he'd try and run so I quickly sat him in the bathroom attached to my bedroom and locked the door. I changed back into myself then found a t-shirt, boxers and sweat pants that would hopefully be small enough for this guy when he turned back.

    I then slipped on a pair a sweat pants not even bothering with a shirt or underwear right now. I caught a glimpse in the mirror on my way to the bathroom and noticed my arms and chest were littered with small cuts from the fight and I still had blood on me. I need a shower. I thought to myself as I walked to the bathroom planning to talk to the man I just rescued.

     "Hey," I said softly as I knocked on the door, "I have some clothes for you so I'm going to open the door ok? Then you can come out and we can talk." I waited for a response but didn't get one so I opened the door anyway. As soon as the door was cracked the small rabbit darted out but I scooped him up in time before he got to the door. I sat him on the bed, turned around to shut the bathroom light off and when I looked back there was a completely naked man on my bed trying to use my dark red comforter to cover himself. 

     "Hi?" I said questioningly, not really expecting him to respond.

    "Hi." he responded looking down in shame and I noticed he too was covered in scratches and dried blood from the attack. 

     "Are you alright?" 

     "I guess. . . ." 

     "My names Mark, I'm not going to hurt you, I actually brought you here hoping to save you." I told him as I grabbed the clothes I found for him off the dresser. I walked closer to the bed and handed them to him. "You can wear these for tonight, if you stay. "

   "Why the fuck would I stay here?" he half shouted obviously angry. "Yer whole fucking pack is probably on their way now!" he started to stand before remembering he was undressed then sat back down.

    "I don't have a pack." I told him with as much sass as I could. I still didn't like talking about it and I just saved his life, he should be grateful. His face instantly fell.

     "Yer a wolf. . . . .with out a pack. . . .?" he almost couldn't believe that was possible. "I'm so sorry. . . .my names Sean, by the way." 

    "Well, Sean, here are some clothes you can get changed here real quick or in the bathroom." he took the clothes from me gingerly then asked if I'd turn around. I of course did to let him have his privacy, he let me know when he was done then we both sat on the bed. As soon as we sat down he asked why I saved him, the question seemed to burst out of him as if he'd been holding it in ever since we were in the ally. I answered him truthfully,

    "I don't know, something in me just pulled me towards that road and told me I had to save you."

    "Is it because yer alone?" he asked sadly as he lay against my head board hugging a pillow. "I've heard if Alpha pack animals end up on their own they start craving someone ta protect." I has sitting on the edge of my bed with my feet hanging off. 

      "Yea that's probably what it was" I told him but I really didn't like talking about it so I changed the subject. "Well on to sleeping tonight I'll make you a bed on the couch, is that OK?" 

     "Yea of course, thank ya, and also thank ya fer lettin me stay til morning, just in case. An fer savin me.  . .  "

    "No problem, and you don't need to thank me." I went and made him a bed on the couch before we said a quick good night and went our separate ways to sleep. But that is not where the night ended. 

* * *

Time skip

* * *

    I woke up to whimpers and muffled cries, it was around 4 am. as a broken sob cracked through the air. I was groggy and could barley see as I followed the sounds and smell of adrenaline to my living room. There on the couch as the small man, blankets kicked off as he rolled around shaking and writhing in pain or fear. I quickly took the steps two at a time as I ran to aid. I dropped next to the couch on my knees and shook him awake after a minute of me screaming at him and shaking him be jumped up pouring sweat. 

     "What time is it?" he asked as he looked around to seem me on the floor and no light filtering in from the windows. 

      "Like 4, are you OK?" 

     "Fine, just had a nightmare, I'm OK." I don't believe he was actually OK, I feel like he was having a nightmare about that creep from tonight but it was none of my business. So I was just going to give him his space and let him get back to sleep.

    "Right, well if your right I'm going back to be-" 

    "Wait!" he reached out and grabbed my hand as I'd started to walk away. "Can I sleep with ya the rest of the night. . . .?" he asked it like a child asking their parent to forgive them for breaking something.

    "Yea, sure." part of me said as a predator I should say hell no but I couldn't. The thought of sleeping with someone, not even sexually just being able to cuddle with another person felt great. I needed that closeness and apparently so did Sean and I wasn't about to deny either of us. So I sleepily trudged back up the steps and plopped into my bed falling hard on my back. I had just gotten comfortable when I felt a body start crawling under the covers. I immediately wrapped my arm around his waist and hugged him to me. I buried my nose in his neck as he made himself comfortable on my bare chest. 

     We both quickly drifted into a comfortable sleep. He didn't wake up with any more nightmares and I fully slept the rest of the night. Whenever we did wake up though a small or rather large problem was very prevalent. I stretched my arms above my head as Sean started to push up from my chest. He accidentally moved his leg the wrong way though causing him to almost loose his balance and fall on me. I couldn't find it in myself too be bothered by the Irishman falling on top of me. No I was to busy being distracted by our very erect members pushing together. Sean sat up a bit to look me in the eyes.

    "Mark I-"

    "Shhuuuuu" I whisper lacing a hand in the back of his hair and pulling him closer.  



	2. What About You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Mark talked about himself a bit but now we get a more detailed description. Also Jacks past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a little bit of kissing between Mark and Jack but this isn't going to have actual smut.

    "Shuuuuu." I whisper lacing a hand in the back of his hair and pulling him closer. I was sitting up slightly but slowly layed back down as I pull Sean on top of me. One of his legs was on the side of my waist while the other was in between my legs. He brought his hands next to my head to support himself as he lay on me. The moment seemed to drizzle by in slow motion as his soft lips pressed against mine. It was a lustless kiss, it reminded me of your first ever kiss. No sexual energy just nice and almost safe with him. I pulled away for a second but he pushed back against my mouth and I caught his bottom lip between my teeth. His stubble scratched in comparison to his incredibly soft lips in the most amazing way. 

   I ran my hand down his side stopping on his hip. We stopped our kiss and he pushed himself up so we could look at each other. 

   "I'm sorry Sean I just-" I started to apologize as I sat up causing him to move off me and sit on the edge of the bed trying to cover his lap. 

   "I'm not." he smirked at me. I couldn't help but smile, I thought he was going to be pissed. "Um do ya mind if I jump in the shower real quick?"

   "No of course not." I handed him a towel and let him go clean off the blood that was still decorating his skin from last night. I looked down at my arms and chest and remembered I had planned on taking one last night. That was before I got caught up in making sure Sean was OK. So I now have two problems to take care of but one I have to do before he gets out. 

   So after the uh, situation, I woke up with was taken care of I was able to go down stairs and start making breakfast. I put on a pot of coffee and started making a couple omelets. The eggs had just finished cooking when I heard foot steps bouncing down the stairs. I turned to see Sean in just a towel wrapped around his legs. 

  "Sorry, I didn't want to put the same clothes on and I obviously don't have mine.  . . . ." 

  "No it's fine, I'll grab you some jeans and another t shirt for a bit." he said a quick thanks as I grabbed him a pair of jeans I meant to throw out months ago and one of my work out shirts which was tight on me but fit him perfectly. After he'd changed we went down stairs to eat. 

    "What? A wolf not eatin meat fer breakfast? I'm startin ta get worried, are ye sick?" he asked sarcastically 

     "Oh you're such a comedian."

     "Why thank ya" we laughed for a minute before he got kind of quiet then asked. "So what happened, with yer family I mean?" I stop chewing and looked at him. 

    "Oh, Um well I guess my father was into some shady shit and pissed off the wrong people. I was out with some friends, it's honestly the only reason I'm still alive. I didn't even want to go out but my friend Ethan practically dragged me to some shitty senior party. I came home and my house was gone, there was just a pile of ashes and what was left of my family. Part of me resents him for taking me away from them, I feel like I should've been there with them. But an even bigger part of me couldn't thank him enough, he is 100% the reason I'm not dead." I felt a tear fall down my face and wiped it away quickly.

     "Mark, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

     "It's fine, it's in the past and I don't have a problem with telling you. But now you have to tell me about you." 

    "Not much ta tell, I lived in Ireland me whole life then a friend mentioned movin ta L.A and I did. Don't get me wrong I love my family and it was so fucking hard ta leave them but I'd been in a cabin in the middle of nowhere fer too long. I needed ta get out so moved in with Felix, the one who mentioned me movin here, fer a couple months but we got in a little fight he kicked me out and well that's why ya found me on the streets last night."

    "Jesus, he kicked you out last night knowing you had no place to go?" I couldn't believe it, I didn't even know this guy and I was ready to rip his throat out. Not just because he did that to Sean but just the fact that he'd do that to someone in general.

   "No actually, this happened about 4 nights ago. . ."

   "You've been on the streets 4 days? Hell no, you're staying with me until you get tired of me or until you two make up and you have a better place to stay. "

  "Thank ya really but I don't have anything but my phone here, and honestly I just couldn't bother ya like that. Not ta mention an Alpha and an Omega under the same roof? Normally the predator prey thing would be a much bigger problem but after this mornin I think me bein an Omega is gonna cause bigger problems." 

    "Sean, everything will be fine, look you don't have to stay but you're more than welcome to if you want." it was a low blow but I didn't want him on the streets again so I lowered my voice an octave, it was a trick Alphas use to make an Omega more likely to obey them.

     "OK, I'll stay if yer sure I won't be a problem."

      "I promise, there is no problem with you staying. Now, do you have a key or are we gonna have to break into your friends house?" I asked him jokingly.

    "And why the fuck would we break inta Felix's house?"

    "So you can get some clothes, a lap top, phone charger, favorite doll I don't know whatever you made need in life." he laughed at my 'favorite doll' comment then explained his friend had a partner who was very against the idea of kicking Sean out so she'd let him in. He said this Felix guy leaves for work around 3 so we could go over then.

    "Perfect because I still need a shower." I told him looking down at the scratches and dirt that still splattered my chest. I stood to clean up our dishes but Sean stopped me. 

     "Go take yer shower I'll pick up."

     "You sure? You don't even know where anything is, I could do it real quick."

     "Mark,  I'm sure I can figure out we're the dishwasher is." he laughed as he started cleaning up the table. I on the other hand jogged upstairs to take a shower. I stripped out of my sweat pants, which is the only bit of clothing I had on, before stepping under the stream. I hung my head letting the hot water cascade down my body relaxing my muscles and pulling the dirt and blood off my body. Eventually I washed off then stepped out when I realized I didn't bring clothes with me. 

     "Great." I muttered to my self as I left the room, steam billowed into the bedroom around me as I crossed the floor to my dresser. I stepped into a pair of black briefs and plain jeans before pulling a red shirt over my black hair. I was about to go throw my towel in the bathroom but was busy almost having a heart attack as I realized there was a figure laying in my bed. Now obviously I knew who it was but I hadn't seen him before now so it scared me to have him just suddenly 'appear'. I walked over and realized he was asleep so I just left him, I'm sure he was lacking sleep after having been homeless for 4 days, plus we had a couple hours before we had to go get his things. I made videos on the internet for a living and I had a few prerecorded that I just needed to edit and upload so that's what I did.

                    *Two Hours Later*

     "Sean, Seaaaaan." I whispered in a sing song voice as I shook him slightly. He woke up slowly turning over onto his back to look at me. 

      "Hey" he responded in a yawn, stretching.

      "It's like 4, let's go get your stuff."

   

 


	3. Felix's House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Sean go and get Sean's things and a little domestic cooking dinner together fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to mention there is a little thing in here where Mark makes a joke about Sean eating a carrot and him being a bunny, I'm not going to do the exact same thing but I would like to mention that, that is an instance directly taken from Sink Your Claws In My Heart. I just loved the little banter between them and that joke specifically is just really funny to me so I wanted to do it.

    "It's like 4, let's go get your stuff." Sean practically drags himself off my bed as if it takes every once of strength in him. You can just see how drained he is, every movement seems to take everything in him. Now I've only been around him for a little bit so I don't know how he is, as far as how energetic he is, on a daily basis but it's kind of a stereotype for bunny's to be very hyper. I know stereotyping is wrong but it's very hard to believe that he's not just drained from being out in the streets for almost a week.

     He finally fully stood, almost looking to be in pain, and immediately lost his balance. I was right there to catch him though, he didn't just collapse or any thing he was just sort of out of it from lack of sleep. I guess the adrenaline rush he was on from last nights attack had died down. 

     "Did you get any sleep this week?" I had my arm wrapped around his waist supporting his body weight. He held on to me resting his head on my shoulder, I felt him shake his head. No sleep for 4 days, it's a wonder he isn't dead. "Alright" I whispered and without warning picked him up bridal style. I carried him out to the car and settled him into the passenger seat. He gave me an address which I typed into my phones GPS before getting into the drivers seat. I hadn't even started the car and Sean had already fallen back asleep, he looked so peaceful, and cute honestly. 

     We drove the next hour in silence, save for his light breathing and my phone telling me where to go so I could make it to this guy's house. I pulled up in front of a gorgeous almost Victorian era looking house as the GPS told me I'd made it. It was pale yellow with white trim and made me question what the hell this guy did for a living to own such a place. I looked over to wake Sean up but thankfully I didn't have to disturb him, he seemed to wake up once the car was off. 

       "I'll be quick." he promised as he stepped out of the car. 

      "Take your time." I called to him. I watched him rather awkwardly knock on the door. The door opened and a small girl stuck her head out before seeing who it was and instantly enveloping him in a hug. Even from here I heard her excitedly yell "Jack!" which I'm going to have to ask him about later. I should clarify when I say small I don't mean she was young, she was probably about our age but she was thin with small elf like facial features. I'm guessing she didn't work or had the day off as her brunette hair was tired up in a loose bun. She had on pink pajama pants and a way over sized white shirt. They talked and I guess the question of how he got there came up as he pointed over to me. She gave me a small waved and I waved back to be kind. She wiped away a tear from under giant glasses that covered most of her face before walking inside and ushering Sean in.

      I know I shouldn't have but I couldn't help it, I fell asleep in the car. I woke to the sound of luggage being packed away in the back. He honestly didn't have that much, about 5 boxes that all fit with ease. He got settled in the front seat and waved good bye to the girl as we pulled away. 

     "So, Sean or Jack?" I asked him after a few minutes of silence.

    "Oh, fuck ya heard that?"

     "Yea, so did you lie to me about your name or is it like a middle name. . . ?" I didn't ask him in an accusing manner, I wasn't mad if be had lied to me. I mean I was a complete stranger to him, I still kind of am. 

      "My names Sean, it's the name I was born with but me family called me Jack as sort of a nickname, I honestly never really new why. So all my friends call me Jack because it's like a close family and friend thing. All my friends started off calling me Sean but once we were close and got on actual friend terms I became Jack. Since I'd just met ya I'd introduced myself as Sean, it's kind of more formal I guess."

      "OK, so maybe one day I'll call you Jack."

      "Maybe." he said it with a very suggestive tone. I looked over at him but he just smirked at me and turned away. 

       We arrived back at my house, or I guess our house which just seems weird to say but I like how it sounds. Anyway, we got back and brought all his stuff into a spare room upstairs. I brought the last box up then dramatically collapsed on his new bed as if we'd just done a lot of work. I closed my eyes and snored dramatically until he started pushing my side. 

      "Get up ye bastard" he laughed before hitting just the right spot on my side causing me to quit the act and start laughing. "No fuckin way! Are ya ticklish?" he was so excited at the idea. 

     "Hell no!" I tired to get up but was immediately pushed down as he pounced on me.  He started tickling my sides, laughing just as much as I was. But I was stronger so I ended up flipping our position so he was pinned under me. We were both breathing hard from our little tickle war. We were laughing too hard to realize how close together we were. Once we'd finally calmed down though I just cleared my throat and asked if he wanted dinner and we got up. It wasn't awkward though, that's the weird thing, between us kissing and getting so close while still practically being strangers, none of it was awkward. He felt like I'd known him forever and I'd trust him with anything.

       We went down stairs and decided on just making a pasta salad as it was too hot to actually cook anything and neither of us really felt like it. I started making the pasta and he, of course, started cutting vegetables. I put the pasta in a big bowl to start adding the vegetables but when I went over to grab them Sean was in the middle of chewing on a carrot and I couldn't help but laugh. 

      "The fuck are ya laughin at?" he asked confused. 

      "Nothing, it's just cute to see a bunny eating a carrot."

       "Bite me." he said and his nose actually twitched but there wasn't actual anger to his words. 

      "Only if you let me."

        "Can we just fuckin eat ya horny bastard." he laughed and punched my arm as we sat down for supper.

* * *

 

                      Time Skip

* * *

 

     We'd only just went our separate ways to sleep about an hour or two ago before the whimpering woke me up. He must be having another nightmare. My immediate reaction was to run down the hall an check on him. His door was open so I didn't feel so much like I was invading his privacy when I went in. There he was, tossing and turning, sheets bunched up at the end of the bed. I walked in and sat on the bed planning on shaking him awake but he jetted awake as soon as I sat down. His first reaction was to scoot away before realizing it was me. I saw the tears in his eyes as he just crawled across the bed and fell into my arms. I held him as tight as I could. 

       "Did you have a dream about that guy." he nodded his head yes. 

       "You're okay Sean, I won't let him hurt you again. He's gone, I saved you once and I'll gladly do it again. 

      "I didn't dream he was after me again. . . . I dreamt he got to ya." his voice broke and I couldn't help but get a little choked up myself.

     "Shuuuu you're ok, he isn't going to get me or you ok? As long as I'm here we're both going to be safe." I hushed into his ear as he hid his face further in my neck clinging to my bare chest. I picked him up and we went to my room were we spent the rest of the night. He fell asleep scenting me, I wanted to tell him he shouldn't in case it made things go a different direction but it helped him calm down so I just tried to ignore his nose lightly ghosting over my neck as we went to bed. 

     

      

 


	4. What Are We?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean suggest they take a shower together to save a little water. This leads to a little steamy scene but nothing too bad, yet. The question of what they are arises and neither of them really know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short I know but I have no plans for this story, I'm just writing things as they come, sorry.

          We awoke in a tangled mess, the sheets were crumpled and twisted around our legs. I was still on my back with one leg off the edge of the bed and the other underneath Sean's legs. He still had his head on my chest, hiding his face in my neck, and an arm slung across my stomach. My hair stuck to my face with sweat, I guess the A.C broke in the middle of the night. I moved to get up with out waking him but failed miserably as I tripped on the blanket still stuck on my feet and fell to the ground. I stood to get up as I heard Sean start laughing.

           "Oh shut up." I snapped grouchy from the heat and still kind of tired. He sensed the lack of sincerity in my voice though and continued to laugh.

        "Whatever I need a shower. " I told him and made my way to the bathroom.

       "I need one too." he told me getting off the bed.

       "Well that sucks, it's my house so I called it first." obviously I was only joking but I was also serious about me getting in first.

      "But I'm the guest ya bitch."

      "Fine rock, paper, scissors?"

       "Or we could just take one together. . . ." that caught me off guard. Sure we kissed once but this was completely new territory.

       "Are you sure?

       "Yea, why not"

       "Ok." I walked in and turned on the water and made sure it was cool enough before peeling off my sweat pants and stepping in. Normally I would take scalding hot showers but with how we woke up this morning I need to cool off for a bit. I let the water flow over me, cold an relaxing to the point I almost forgot about our little arrangement. That was until I hear the curtain pull back and felt a body step in with me. I reached down to turn the shower up a bit warmer before turning to face him. He was a little bit shorter than me but only by an inch or two. I don't know why it felt so right to just pull him into a hug but it did, so I did just that. I took a small step back so I could look him in the eyes.

       "Hi." he whispered softly, smiling. His hair was slicked back from where he'd pushed it out if his face and the water kept it there. Water was falling down his body and beading up on his face, god he was gorgeous.

       "Hi." I whispered back running my hands up and down his sides before resting them on his hips. His hands were around the back of my neck, lightly playing with my hair. I felt him start to pull me closer to him and I gladly accepted it so he could kiss me. It started slow but he pushed harder against me and I couldn't help it, I started biting at his bottom lip. I didn't expect this to happen just from taking a shower together but I sure as hell wasn't complaining. I pushed him against the wall sliding one hand down his thigh and lifting his leg around my waist. We continued our little make out session, our tongues entwined and danced around each others mouth. But neither of started grinding against the other, it was just kissing, even though we were both naked and pressed against each other it didn't escalate. He started to pull away and leave a trail of bruises down my neck before slowing to just pecking at me. He stopped and pulled back to look at me, we were both breathing hard but it never went further than just kissing.

         "We should probably hurry up and get washed off."

         "Yea, sorry."

        "Don't be sorry," I leaned in close to his ear. "We can just go back to bed after this if you want." I punctuated the sentence by lightly biting his ear. I pulled away from the wall bringing him under the stream of water with me. I turned him so his back was laying against my chest and I started washing his hair for him. He rinsed his head off then started washing his body and I finished my shower. We both got out drying off and getting lounge clothes. I put on a Reptar shirt with the sleeves cut off and black basketball shorts then sat on my bed pulling my phone out and scrolling through Twitter. A guy had instant messaged me, a fan I guess, I felt bad but I ignored because that's the exact moment Sean walked into the room. He had on black boxers and a white shirt with eyes all over it for some reason.

          "Can we talk for a minute?" he asked leaning on the door frame.

          "Yea, sure." he came in, grabbing my wheely desk chair and sitting in that rather than on the bed next to me.

          "What the hell are we?" what does he mean, we're. . . .fuck what are we? I don't think we can be called strangers at this point, I've told him about my family and he's the only one I've ever told. Then that little intimate shower we just had, besides the fact that we made out I always thought it took a special kind of relationship to take a shower together and not start fucking.

        "I don't know. . . ." it's the only answer I could give him. He looked almost sad that I didn't have an answer for him. He had leaned back in my chair and out his feet on my bed.

         "Well fuck."

        "I know what I'd like to be though." the words had escaped my mouth before I could think about it. I was about to say something to fix this so I didn't loose him but he just smirked at me. 

       "What do ya want us ta be?"

       "Maybe if you get on the bed I'll tell you." now we could have and probably should've had a way more intimate conversation to figure everything out but we both had the same thought. We fit together, it's basically breaking every natural law but we're a good match. He had crawled on top of me and was already straddling my lap and tangling his hands in my hair.


	5. I Like It Rough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know what to write for a summary so just know this is an entire smut chapter. Sorry I couldn't wait any longer to write this.

     I honestly didn't know how this was going to go. I figured we'd just decide we're friends and he'd leave the room and we'd do our own thing. But here we are, sitting on my bed in very little clothing and he's already straddling me and playing with my hair. My hands slid down to his hips, slipping under his shirt so I was touching bare skin. He leaned in slowly but I couldn't wait in longer, I pushed up to quickly meet his lips. I wish I could say the kiss was slow and romantic, but it wasn't. Neither of us were in the romance mood, we were in the kind of mood where we needed to start loosing our clothes. 

       Now that's not to say it wasn't enjoyable, it was great, the way his lips were softer than mine but his light shadow of a beard still scratched me. The way his hands tangled and pulled at my hair, his hips were so small for a guy and I swear I could cum just from holding them. He was as perfect as our passionate kiss. I bit at his bottom lip, not being able to help myself, and was met with the sexiest moan I'd ever heard. He pushed against me even harder, licking at my bottom lip as I gladly accepted his tongue in my mouth. We fought for dominance but even though he was on top of me I won. I grabbed at his waist tighter, pulling him closer to me, not that there was much room for him to get closer. 

       I was going to try and wait till he pushed this further but I couldn't, I needed him more than anything. I flipped our position and pinned him under me, grabbing his hands and holding them to the bed above his head. 

      "Is this ok?" I moaned out as I leaned down to kiss at his neck. He didn't answer.

      "Sean?"

      "Y-yea, I'm fine, yer OK,  K-keep goin," he stuttered and I wasn't sure if it was from pleasure or fear. So I stopped, bringing my free hand to the side of his face. I held him there forcing him to look at me and using my thumb to caress his cheek. 

     "I need you to look me in the eyes and tell me you like this."

      "Yes, Mark, fuck I love this just please keep going. I need yer hands on me." he looked me in the eyes the whole time he moaned out his response. That's all I needed, I just had to be sure he was completely ok with this. 

     "Good boy." I whispered in his ear before trailing kisses back to his mouth. He let out a content sigh once our lips connected again. I let go of his hands, which he kept exactly where they were, and started to play with the hem of his shirt. 

     "Please Mark." he begged against my mouth as he arched into me. I couldn't tell him no, so I pulled his shirt and boxers off, leaving him naked under me. I reached down and grabbed both of his thighs thrusting into him hard.

    "Ah fuck, Mark! Jesus I need ya, please!"

     "I know baby." I started kissing down his stomach as he pulled at my shirt trying desperately to get it off. I couldn't wait any longer, I sat up on my knees and make quick work of ripping my shirt off. I barley had the hem of my shorts down when he sat up and began to kiss at my navel. I wrapped my hand in his hair, moaning as he pushed them down enough for my dick to show. Sean wasted no time placing kitten licks to the head of my cock, then suddenly taking all me in his mouth. 

      "Dammit, Jack that feels so good!" I didn't realize what I said until he stopped and sat up to look me in the eyes. 

      "Ya, ya called me Jack. . . ." he stuttered out, I'd completely forgotten how intimate that name was for him. It just felt so right to call him the name all his friends and family call him. I thought about apologizing and asking if he was ok with me calling him that but I didn't have time. He tackled me backwards on the bed and started kissing me. He pushed my shorts down even more until I could kick them off the rest of the way. I pushed him off of me, causing him to fall next to me on the bed, so I could sit up and get the lube out of my top drawer. Once I got it I jumped back on him, holding him down, just from me pinning him to the bed he started to moan. I used one hand to hold his arms down and I brought the other to his neck using my thumb to push down on his throat. 

      I kissed him with everything in me, pulling at his bottom lip. I was so caught up in everything I had completely forgotten I have no idea what he's into. I immediately stopped, sitting up and taking my hand away from his throat. 

       "Shit I'm so sorry, baby are you alright, did I hurt you?" I mumbled pressing light kisses all over his throat. 

        "Mark, Hey yer fine. I'm ok," he told me giggling and pushing at my shoulders so I'd look at him. "I like it rough. . . " he added biting his lip and blushing like no other. 

       "God I love you." I huffed out diving back in to kiss him, wrapping a had around his throat again. He was a moaning mess and we'd barely even started. I pressed harder into his neck but hesitated.

        "I'm scared to hurt you. . . ."

         "Fuck, please do, god I want ya ta fuck me so hard I feel it fer days. Leave me red and bruised, fuckin mark me, please!" Well no need to be scared of hurting him. So, I kept him distracted with rough kisses as I took my hands from him to put lube on my fingers. With out warning I started teasing his hole with a finger before pushing in roughly with out waiting for him to adjust. 

        "God dammit Mark!"

        "Did that hurt?"

        "Yea, keep doing it." I thrust harder quickly adding the next two fingers until he was begging for my cock. He went back to pulling at my hair but stopped when I pulled my fingers out of him. I didn't even give him time to react as I picked him up and roughly threw him back on the bed on his stomach. I got back on top of him lining up with his entrance. He had already started grabbing the covers and pushing back on my dick but I pulled back every time he did.  He whined in protest.

       "Please Mark please, I need you in me." 

        "I don't know, I'm not really convinced."

        "Dammit Mark," he started to turn around but I pushed him back down and shoved into him. "AAAHHHHGG! Holy fuck Mark! Fuck it hurts, you're so big!" I leaned up to whisper in his ear which caused me to push into him further and him to moan. 

       "Want me to stop?" I hushed to him already knowing what he wanted but it was so much fun to tease him.

        "No, no, no, please don't stop, harder please!" he practically screamed as he pushed back on me. I kissed at his shoulder blades as I dragged my hands down his back and grabbed his legs spreading them wider so I could go deeper. I started nailing his prostate as he screamed for me to go harder. I saw him reach down to touch himself but I stopped him and pinned his hand to the bed. 

       "Don't do that, I want you to cum, just from my cock." I growled into his neck before biting and kissing at the soft skin there. He moaned an apology which I accepted by pulling almost all the way out and slamming back into him. His body rocked with the bed and I thrust in and out of him. I soon felt him start to tighten around me.

       "You gonna cum soon?" he just nodded his head in response. I moved my hands to his hips lifting slightly and pounding as hard as I could. "I'm almost there baby, cum with me please." 

        "Fuck Mark I'm so close!"

         "I know me too!"

        "Mark! Mark! Fuck Mar-AHHH!" My name was cut off with a scream as he reached his climax. I kept pounding into his over sensitive flesh though. 

        "Fuck, Jack, baby I'm almost there hold on!" I saw him bury his face in the sheets giving my more access to his neck. I sucked a hicky into his skin as I relentlessly fucked him. "fuck,  fuck,  FUCK, JACK!" I shouted as I came inside of him. I rode out my orgasm with small but hard strokes. When I was completely done I just laid on top of him with out pulling out. 

        "God yer fuckin amazing," he said turning his face so his cheek rested on the bed. I felt him move against me, feeling that I was still in him "but yer dick is fuckin huge."

        "I'm sorry is that a complaint?"

         "Kind of but its a good complaint." I leaned over so I could kiss him slow and sweet. Then he laughed,  "Alright now get off me ye fucker." I pulled out slowly causing him to moan from the slight pain. I laid next to him on my back but he climbed on top of me and I saw him wince as he spread his legs and sat down straddling me. 

        "Are you gonna live?" I asked laughing at him. 

        "Yea but I'm definitely not gonna be able ta do shite later." he giggled and laid flat on top of me. 

       "Well maybe we just have to do this more often so your body gets use to it?"

       "Oh, I love the sound of that." he laughed and I pulled the sheets up over our waist.

       "Alright, get some sleep and maybe we'll wake up in time to do something with our day."

        "Ok, I love ya."

        "Love you too baby." I felt him shiver at the nickname and lace our hands together, my free hand laying across his back holding him to me tightly. I was so happy to have him in my arms and I don't regret doing this in the slightest but I can't imagine how wrong this is. Oh god if my family were alive they'd hate me, and what about Jacks family, if he goes to visit or they come to visit him he's gonna smell like a wolf. I may not have claimed and mated him but he still has my scent on him. I drifted off with these thoughts swimming through my head


	6. Jacks "sick"

   Sun light dripped through the window causing the fluff of green hair laying on my chest to shine brighter than it normally is. I carefully leaned over to check the time with out waking him and was happy to see we'd only been asleep for about an hour. I started to sit up but he unconsciously held onto me tighter and I couldn't help but smile as I layed back down. I wrapped my arms around his back hugging him tightly to my chest. 

   "Yer gonna break my fuckin rib cage if ya squeeze me any harder." he laughed as he spoke and scooted up, laying his face in my neck lightly nosing at my skin. I loosened my grip on him so I could start tracing patterns into his back with my right hand while my left lay across his lower back. He shivered and hugged me tighter but I could tell it wasn't from my hand lightly running across his skin. 

   "Are you ok?"

   "Fine."

   "Then why did you shiver?"

   "I'm just cold ok?" this worried me, it wasn't incredibly warm but I definitely wouldn't call it cold. I leaned down a bit to pull my black comforter from the foot of the bed and pull it over us. I pulled it up over his shoulders and once again hugged him tighter rubbing his back to try and help him warm up. I tilted his chin up so I could use my hand to lay across my forehead. 

   "Jack, you have a fever." he looked down in embarrassment and muttered an apology before trying to sit up. 

   "Hey, no, what are you doing?"

   "Well I'm obviously gettin sick. I was gonna go lay on the couch so I didn't get ya sick."

   "Um, no, you're going to stay here the rest of the day and rest. Look I'm sure you're in pain from last night now you're cold. Just stay in bed, I'll go make you dinner in a bit and you can just relax and get better, alright?"

   "Yea, alright." he laid back down wincing slightly as he spread his legs to more comfortably lay on top of me. 

   "Hey bunny, I know you don't want to move right now but can I move you to your side?"

   "Bunny? Really?" he giggled a bit at the nickname. "Yea, that's fine." I carefully moved him to his side turning him so his back was pressed against my chest. I wrapped my arm around his waist pulling him tightly to me. He entwined our legs laying his hand over mine and tangling our fingers together. I buried my face in his neck, lightly pressing kisses any where I could but I noticed him squirming around but trying to stay still. I stopped kissing him and was about to ask if he was ok when I noticed there was a sheen of sweat laying over his entire body.

   "Jack, babe, are you ok?"

   "I'm fine." he gasped out but he seemed to be biting his tongue in pain. I forced him to lay on his back to try and figure out what was wrong when I noticed he was extremely hard. 

   "Fuck, Jack, you're in heat, why didn't you just tell me?"

   "It's embarrassing alright. I didn't want ya ta think ya had ta do anything about it.  . . ."

   "Aww Jack," I leaned down and lightly kissed him before traveling down to his neck. "I don't think I have to, I want to help."

   "Please?" he winded and instinctively pressed up wards with his hips, grinding against nothing. I started mouthing harder at his neck, adding in my tongue and teeth. 


End file.
